The present invention generally relates to interactive methods for fitting a golfer with golfing equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to an interactive, iterative method of matching a golfer with a particular golf ball, designed to achieve ultimate scoring performance.
Methods of custom fitting a golfer to the most suitable golf ball, taking into account the golfer""s individual swing characteristics, are well known within the golf industry. For example, the testing laboratory at the Acushnet Golf Center in New Bedford, Mass., has been measuring and analyzing the swing characteristics and ball launch conditions of thousands of golfers since the early seventies, as described in a special editorial report in the October 1980 issue of Golf Digest. As a result of this and more recent testing, Acushnet has developed an accurate method of matching a golfer with particularized golfing equipment, including golf balls. This method utilizes sophisticated equipment that measures golf ball launch conditions while the golfer hits golf balls of different construction and performance characteristics with a variety of drivers having variations in head and shaft characteristics. A camera monitors the golfer""s swing by tracking the movement of a cluster of reflective dots of the golf ball. The camera has strobe lights that emit light immediately at two different times immediately after the club hits the ball. The light reflects off the reflective dots and is captured by the camera and sent to a computer for processing. This data is then recorded and analyzed using complex mathematical models which are able to calculate, among other things, the distance that a golf ball travels when struck off the tee by the golfer with a driver. From this information, the most appropriate golf ball can be determined for that specific golfer""s swing. Although this methodology accurately matches a golfer to a golf ball, it requires the use of expensive electronic measuring equipment not always readily available.
Spalding(copyright) has developed the System C and System T golf balls which are designed specifically for use with the Callaway(copyright) Great Big Bertha driver (System C) and the Taylor Made(copyright) Ti Bubble 2 driver (System T). However, the Spalding(copyright) system fails to consider key variables such as the golfer""s swing speed, club loft angles, and shaft flex. Additionally, the club/ball matching system is really only intended to aid in maximizing golf ball distance, not to aid in selecting a golf ball that will help a golfer score better based on their critical playing characteristics. The Spalding(copyright) system selects one ball for all golfers to play, regardless of their ability. Similarly, Dunlop(copyright) has proposed a method which matches a player""s swing speed to a particular ball compression. However, this method fails to consider the golfer""s playing ability, their critical playing characteristics, design of the club head, and the type and flex of the shaft.
An article in the May, 1958 issue of Golf Digest, entitled xe2x80x9cChoose the right ball for your gamexe2x80x9d, presents a ball-fitting method based solely on golf ball compression. It is suggested simply, that a xe2x80x98good playerxe2x80x99 play high compression golf balls, an xe2x80x98average playerxe2x80x99 play medium compression golf balls, and xe2x80x98high scorersxe2x80x99 play low compression golf balls. This system of matching compression to ability is directed to enhancing ball distance. A definition of what defines the caliber of player, such as swing speed, distance, or handicap, is not discussed. Additionally, the type of game the golfer plays and the critical golf ball playing characteristics of the golfer, such as spin, feel, and durability, are not considered.
A 1978 publication by the AMF Ben Hogan Company, entitled xe2x80x9cThe Amazing Golf Ballxe2x80x9d, presents a discussion of the history and evolution of the golf ball and the characteristics that potentially influence a golfer""s game, such as dimples (aerodynamic forces of lift and drag), types of covers (balata versus durable), types of centers (solid versus liquid), manufacturing methods and influence of golf balls (causing out of balance, out of round, and weight distribution problems), elasticity, and compression. Golfers are encouraged to simply choose between a balata or durable cover, followed by a selection of compressionxe2x80x94no advice is given on making these selections and the golfer""s type of game, skill level, handicap, distance, etc. . . are not considered.
An April, 1995 article in Golfing Magazine, entitled xe2x80x9cGolfing""s Ball-fitting Guidexe2x80x9d, presents a cursory overview of some factors to consider when selecting a golf ball. These include the golfer knowing the strengths and weaknesses of their game and, with this in mind, considering three-piece or two-piece construction, dimple shape (shallow versus deep), type of golf club shaft, golf ball price, and comfort level. Types and groups of golf balls are not presented and narrowed to a particular ball, and the ability of the player and their ball preferences are not considered.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,063,259 and 4,375,887 disclose a method for matching a golfer with golf balls having varying aerodynamic properties. The launch conditions of the golf ball are measured to determine the golf ball dimple pattern most suitable for a particular golfer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,803 discloses a golf ball-containing package having a section defined for indicating the performance of a golf ball. Sub-sections of the chart are selectively marked to indicate the golf ball structure, recommended head speed, feel, spin, green targeting, and trajectory.
Other simple golf ball fitting methods have been developed for use on a web site. Titleist(copyright), for example, asks the golfer to answer a few simple questions about their golf game and preferred golf ball characteristics. Maxfli(copyright) has come up with a similar questionnaire that asks golfers using their web site to answer a few questions about golf ball preferences and the distance they typically hit the ball.
International Publication No. WO 00/21014 discloses a computerized method for soliciting orders for customized game balls by one or more users from remote sites.
A common feature of the above golf ball fitting methods is their focus on increasing distance. This result alone is relied upon to help improve a golfer""s game. None of the above methods, however, adequately meets the demand for a simple, yet accurate, golf ball fitting method, that takes into account a golfer""s playing ability, type of shot that could most be helped by a correctly-fit golf ball, or the golfer""s critical playing characteristics. The current invention is directed to helping golfers score better and in the most efficient manner, by matching the golfer""s ability with their preferred golf ball performance characteristics and their critical playing characteristics and to provide feedback to the manufacturer through an iterative process with the golfer.
The present invention is directed to a method for interactively determining an optimal golf ball for a golfer comprising the steps of determining the golfer""s current golf ball and whether the golf ball meets the golfer""s critical playing characteristics; iteratively prioritizing the golfer""s golf ball performance characteristics to form prioritized critical playing characteristics; and selecting a second golf ball from a set of golf balls that best matches the golfer""s prioritized critical playing characteristics.
In one embodiment, the method further provides a feedback loop for further optimizing the golf ball. In another embodiment, the step of determining if the golf ball meets the golfer""s critical playing characteristics comprises a plurality of questions. It is preferred that the step of prioritizing the ball performance characteristics comprises an interactive process of evaluating opposing ball characteristics. Opposing ball characteristics preferably include at least one of distance, spin, partial wedge spin, short iron spin, driver distance, durability, and feel.
In a preferred embodiment, the step of evaluating the opposing ball performance characteristics includes comparing at least one of a first group of characteristics comprising distance, durability, and driver distance versus at least one of a second group of characteristics comprising spin, feel, short iron spin, and partial wedge spin, to determine the ball performance relationships.
In one embodiment, a ball performance relationship is selected by the golfer expressing a preference of golf ball distance versus golf ball spin. In another embodiment, a golf ball performance relationship is selected by the golfer expressing a preference of golf ball durability versus golf ball spin. In still another embodiment, a golf ball performance relationship is selected by the golfer expressing a preference of golf ball feel versus golf ball distance. Alternatively, a golf ball performance relationship is selected by the golfer expressing a preference of golf ball driver distance versus golf ball spin. In yet another embodiment, a golf ball performance relationship is selected by the golfer expressing a preference of golf ball distance versus golf ball short iron spin. a golf ball performance relationship is selected by the golfer expressing a preference of golf ball distance versus golf ball partial wedge spin.
Preferably, the steps of determining the golfer""s current golf ball and whether the golf ball meets the golfer""s critical playing characteristic and prioritizing ball performance characteristics is performed by an online interaction with a manufacturer. In another embodiment, the steps of determining the golfer""s current golf ball and whether the golf ball meets the golfer""s critical playing characteristic and prioritizing ball performance characteristics is performed by a world wide web site. In still another embodiment, the steps of determining the golfer""s current golf ball and whether the golf ball meets the golfer""s critical playing characteristic and prioritizing ball performance characteristics is performed by using a computer program stored on one or more of a plurality of data storage devices. Alternatively, golfer""s recommended golf ball is compared to a previously played golf ball through interactive responses to a plurality of questions.
The present invention is also directed to a method for selecting a golf ball from a predetermined set of golf balls comprising the steps of determining a golfer""s critical playing characteristics; prioritizing ball performance characteristics; and selecting a golf ball from the set of golf balls which best matches the golfer""s critical playing characteristics for the purpose of reducing the golfer""s score; wherein the steps are performed on a portable storage device.